


Get Out

by lady_of_the_night



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, i have no clue what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 19:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20377210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_of_the_night/pseuds/lady_of_the_night
Summary: Derek is two seconds away from kicking Stiles out





	Get Out

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written for teen wolf so here we go

Derek was quickly thinking of ways to kill Stiles. IF he had to hear the younger male ask are we there yet he was going to strangle him or rip his throat out with his teeth. He growled softly when he saw Stiles twitch towards the radio before thinking to himself “Well at least he’s quiet”

Stiles sighed after turning on the radio before looking over at Derek “Are we there yet?”

Derek growled lowly and glared at him “Get out!”

“Dude what? We’re going 85 miles an hour down the highway in the middle of nowhere!!!”  
  
“Did I stutter and don’t call me dude” Derek gritted out between clenched teeth “Either shut up or get out”

Stiles pouted over at him and crossed his arms across his chest. It was going to be a long drive home


End file.
